Sweet Insanity
by Jillian Nox
Summary: Gracias a esa infame locura la conociste, gracias a esa maldita locura tuviste fuerza y valor para soportar la presión de estar prisionero en ese libro... gracias a esa dulce locura te diste cuenta de que la amabas. One-shot  Kid


_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no es mío (Se ve a Jane llorando en un rincón)**_

_Bueno, sé que debería estar escribiendo el segundo capi de Ashes and dreams, mas no me resistí… es una idea muy confusa; pero me conformo con saber que disfruté al escribirla._

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

_**Sweet Insanity**_

_La miraste de manera intensa al darte cuenta de lo que vendría dentro de poco tiempo. Ella blandió la espada contra ti mientras una mirada llena de confusión nublaba sus ojos._

_Tú ríes y ella llora._

—_¿Kid? —pregunta mientras tus labios se curvan en una mueca indescifrable, una mezcla de deseo, culpa y satisfacción._

_Avanzas a la par que Chrona retrocede. Alzas la mano y ella afianza su agarre en el mango de la espada. Resultaba irónico cómo primero ella había sido la traidora y ahora, por alguna extraña razón tú eras el desertor. _

—_¿Qué sucede? —preguntas mientras colocar la palma de tu mano en su rostro para acariciarlo. Algo dentro de ti se enciende cuando ella cierra los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas escapen de ellos._

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habías sido liberado del libro de Eibon? ¿Lustros, décadas… siglos? La verdad no llevabas ni te interesaba llevar la cuenta, al ser liberado la locura te envolvió aun más en sus garras._

_Reíste de manera siniestra, mientras tu boca extrañamente surcada por líneas se curvaba en una mueca llena de inmensa locura al recordar la muerte de todo el equipo de Noah y la satisfacción que te produjo el devorar sus almas para después, continuar haciéndolo… no buscando almas de personas débiles sino de las más poderosas._

—_K-kid —tartamudeó la chica, mientras tú cerrabas los ojos, sintiendo su onda de alma, que aunque estuviera corrupta no dejaba de lado esa nobleza y amabilidad que tanto la caracterizaba. _

_Acercaste tu rostro al suyo, sintiendo cómo ésta comenzaba a temblar cuando tus labios buscaron los de ella, uniéndolos de manera hambrienta. Ignorando los murmullos de la creciente locura que ardía dentro de tu mente… por fin entendías los que te quiso decir aquella vez en el Nidhogg._

"—_Shinigami-kun —te había dicho mientras su mirada ausente se encontraba con la tuya—, ¿sabes dónde está el infierno? —y dejando la pregunta momentáneamente al aire, la Maken alzó una de sus manos para apuntarse en la sien—… dentro de mi cabeza."_

'_Cuánta razón tenía' pensaste mientras tus manos bajaron hasta su cintura, apretándola contra ti, acariciándola._

'_¡Mátala, destrúyela y devora su alma! Eres un Dios, no necesitas ese tipo de molestias en tu mundo perfecto… ¡Anda, elimínala!'_

_Sacudiste la cabeza, tratando de sacar esos instintos de su mente y concentrándote en lo que vivías en ese momento. Subiste las manos por su espalda hasta encontrar el cuello de su vestido negro —el cual, a pesar de todos esos años, seguía siendo del mismo estilo que el de su niñez—, deslizando los dedos por debajo de la tela, palpando la piel cálida de la joven Makenshi, para después sustituir tus manos por tus labios, besando su cuello de manera hambrienta._

_Sentiste devoción, deseo y algo desconocido dentro de tu pecho cuando apreciaste en plenitud toda su calidez._

—_Kid-kun… d-detente —murmuró mientras las lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos color azul._

_Tú sólo te limitaste a abrazarla aun más contra ti, lamiendo la piel blanquecina de la hija de Medusa. Al escuchar un sollozo, te detuviste._

—_¿Qué sucede? —volviste a preguntar, mientras la sonrisa se acentuaba en tus labios, y la locura afloraba de tus ojos color dorado._

_Ella se alejó de ti, abrazándose a Ragnarok mientras lloraba aun más._

—_Éste n-no eres tú —dijo simplemente—… ¡te traeré de regreso! No dejaré que el sacrificio de todos nuestros amigos sea en vano… ¡Recuerda a Maka, a Liz, a Patty, a Soul, a Tsukaki y a Black Star! ¡Recuérdame a mí!_

_Y te acercaste lentamente, mirándola con malicia. _

—_Los recuerdo a todos y cada uno de ellos… almas débiles y sin gracia, contaminaban mi mundo perfecto, era necesario que desaparecieran —y sonreíste, recordándole que por más que lo deseara, no volverías a ser el mismo—, descuida, cuando todo termina tu alma será bien empleada para mantener el equilibrio en mi mundo perfecto._

_La abrazaste contra ti nuevamente, mientras acariciabas sin pudor alguno su espalda._

_Ella te miró con tristeza; pero con determinación, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Sin que lograras reaccionar, te besó._

_No fue rudo como los besos que le habías dado… era suave, tan parecido a el rose de los pétalos de una flor. _

_La abrazaste más, profundizándolo y sintiendo cómo sus pequeños brazos hacían lo propio con su espalda hasta que un líquido caliente comenzó a deslizarse por tu espalda. Levantaste la vista para toparse con sus ojos azules anegados en lágrimas y una sonrisa surcando sus labios rosados. _

_En silencio, ella pareció entender la pregunta que rondaba por tus irises color ocre, mientras éstos a su vez, se encontraban con que la espada no sólo te había atravesado a ti, sino que a ella en el proceso._

—_Porque te amo._

_Y todo se volvió negro._

* * *

La luz te cegaba en cuanto tus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. Parecía que estabas en uno de los jardines del Shibusen; pero eso era imposible, ¿no?

Los besos.

Las caricias.

Chrona atravesándote y suicidándose en el proceso para detenerte.

_Estabas muerto… ¿verdad?_

Miraste frenéticamente para todos lados, preguntándote qué estaba sucediendo. Hasta que sentiste una mano posarse sobre tus ojos.

—¡Yahoooo! ¡Te apuesto que nunca podrás adivinar qué ser tan BIG se dirige a ti en estos momentos, pequeño plebeyo!

¡Imposible! Ese sin duda era Black Star. Una sonrisa sincera se formó sobre tus labios mientras te girabas a encararlo para después abrazarlo sintiendo que el alivio se aglomeraba dentro de tu pecho.

—¡Estás vivo! —gritaste, y lo zangoloteaste en un arranque de júbilo.

Él se alejó de ti rápidamente, mirándote con recelo.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy vivo, Ore-sama no puede ser derrotado! ¡Soy demasiado BIG! —te respondió y cuando vio en tus ojos el intento de volver a abrazarlo comenzó a gritar—. ¡Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Chrona! ¡Ayuda, Kid se volvió rarito después de que Maka lo golpeara!

Y entonces, en lugar de un abrazo, fue un golpe lo que le diste.

—¡¿A quién le dices rarito, escoria asimétrica?... un momento, ¿Maka me golpeó? —inquiriste de manera curiosa.

Black Star asintió con vehemencia.

—¡Imposible! ¡Yo estaba dentro del libro de Eibon, han pasado siglos desde que escapé completamente loco y comencé a matar indiscriminadamente! ¡Los maté a ustedes hace muchos años y hace unos momentos Chrona acaba de matarme para detenerme!

Y entonces el ninja comenzó a reventarse de la risa.

—Oye, Kid, ya han pasado cinco años desde que te derroté en ese libro y traje tu trasero de vuelta para rehabilitar tu mente y evitar que te volvieras más loco de lo que estabas… ¿pensaste que nos matarías? ¿Pensaste que ME matarías, a alguien tan BIG como yo? —respondió para ponerse a reír como maniaco—, además la que casi nos mata cuando la encontramos fue Chrona, su mente fue un poco más difícil de estabilizar; pero cuando logramos eliminar al Kishin fue mucho más rápido y ella está completamente bien de manera física y mental.

Él pareció notar tu confusión por lo cual volvió a mirarte con desconfianza.

—Ya, dime Kid, ¿qué te metiste? —preguntó—, ¿no me digas que ya te olvidaste también de que después de que separaron a Ragnarok y a Chrona dejó de ser una tabla de planchar? ¿También olvidaste que cuando te pregunté qué pensabas de su cambio sólo dijiste: '_son completamente simétricas' _y sangraste por la nariz?

El sonrojo en tus mejillas fue monumental, más cuando los demás llegaron preguntando que quién se había vuelto rarito y te sonrojaste diciendo que no era cierto.

—Ya Kid, dinos qué pasó —insitió Liz por enésima vez.

—Ya les dije que fue una pesadilla y por eso perdí la noción.

Liz suspiró mientras se resignaba a esa respuesta de tu partey caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Patty, haciendo jirafas de fruta.

Entonces los miraste a todos y cada uno de ellos… tan maduros, tan sanos, tan _vivos_. Y reparaste en una persona en especial.

Sus cabellos color lavanda eran a penas visibles desde el rincón donde se encontraban; pero eso te dio a entender que esa sería tu única oportunidad.

Caminaste lentamente hacia ella, sintiendo cómo tus manos comenzaban a sudar y el corazón te palpitaba de manera frenética. Cuando la viste, todo pareció tomar sentido. No tomaste en cuenta sus nuevos y recién desarrollados encantos femeninos, sólo cerraste los ojos y admiraste su alma, aquella que a pesar de todo el dolor seguía siendo tan dulce como la primera vez que la trataste como tu aliada, como tu amiga.

—K-kid-kun, ¿todo bien? —preguntó, al darse cuenta de que permanecías con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, todo bien —respondiste, mientras tratabas de encontrar el valor para decirle lo que habías descubierto en ese sueño… no sólo la deseabas, sino que también la amabas porque ella tenía el alma más pura de todas las que habías visto a pesar de haber sido presa de la locura—, oye, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Ella tembló un poco al sentir tu mirada inquisidora sobre su rostro. Bajó la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas mientras se limitaba a asentir.

Te colocaste de rodillas para estar a su altura, acercaste tu mano lentamente a su rostro —como en aquél sueño, sólo que esta vez no había rastro de locura en tus facciones—, tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirar tu rostro.

—Gracias —le dijiste mirándola a los ojos, colocando tu otra mano en su mejilla, acariciándola y sonriendo al ver como ésta cerraba los ojos ante el contacto—… _yo también te amo._

Abrió los ojos sorprendida por tal declaración, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de todo su rostro y suspiraba al sentir como te acercabas a ella y sellaba sus labios de manera gentil, besándola de forma lenta y cariñosa.

Cuando te separaste de ella, notaste cómo cerraba los ojos y… se desmayó.

Tu grito alertó a Maka, por lo cual te ganaste un tremendo golpe al haber conmocionado tanto a Chrona —Dios sabe lo que te haría si se daba cuenta de que la habías besado—; pero por un momento no te quejaste de la falta de simetría del golpe y sonreíste de manera boba.

Esta no era la primera vez que la locura había traído algo bueno a tu vida. Gracias a esa infame locura la conociste, gracias a esa maldita locura tuviste fuerza y valor para soportar la presión de estar prisionero en ese libro y _gracias a esa dulce locura… te diste cuenta de que la amabas._

* * *

_¡El mundo necesita más Kid&Chrona love! Así que colaboraré para lograr plagarlo de ello xP. Espero que les agradara._

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
